Thomlight's Birth
This is how Thomlight's birth goes in The Birth of Thomlight Sparkle. view Thomas speeding at full speed towards Golden Oaks Library, with Annie and Clarabelle Thomas: Ciders and Ashes! I can't believe this is happening! Annie: Slow down, Thomas! What's with all the excitement? Thomas: Just a few days ago, I received word from Princess Celestia that Twilight and I were going to have a foal and guess what, she was right! Clarabelle: I know! But you don't have to get all excited about it. Thomas: Just wait until we get there. arrive at Golden Oaks Library. Thomas chuffs over to Twilight, who is feeling an awful pain Thomas: Twilight, it's time to go to the hospital. Twilight: Okay, Thomas. Just a minute. slowly gets up as Nyx stays by her side Percy: Thomas, what's up with Twilight? And why is she groaning in pain? Fluttershy: gasps Is she... dying?! Thomas: No, Flutters. Twilight is not dying. She's giving birth to our first foal that's all. Pinkie Pie: up 'REALLY?! 'with excitement I didn't know you two were having a foal! around the room with excitement Applejack: Ah' can't wait to see him! Rainbow Dash: I hope he's awesome. Henry: Get well soon, Twilight. Twilight: Don't worry about me, Henry. I'll be fine once I give birth to our foal. Annie with Nyx Nyx: I can't believe it! I'm going to be a big sister soon. Thomas: Yes, Nyx. You are. and drives away at the hospital, Shining Armor: Wow! I can't believe my little sister is having a foal like us. I'm sure he'll make good friends with Skyla. Cadance: Yes, Shining. I'm sure he will. Skyla: I can't believe that you're getting a brother, Nyx. I could learn so much from him. Nyx: Yes, Skyla. You could. Skyla: I wonder what he'll look like? Nyx: Well, he's said to have half my mother's features and half my father's features. Skyla: Sounds good. Thomas: I know, Skyla. sighs I hope Twilight's okay. Nurse Redheart: Thomas, It's time. enter Twilight's room and Thomas notices the tiny foal in her hooves Thomas: Twi, he looks great. Twilight: I know, Thom. I know. Skyla: He looks so cute. Nyx: I know, right? Rarity: He's adorible. Twilight: What do you guys think we should name him? Fluttershy: Well, since he looks half like you and half like Thomas, I think you should name him "Thomlight Sparkle." Thomas: Thomlight Sparkle. I love that name. Twilight: I do too. It fits him perfectly. Skyla: Hi, Thomlight. My name is Skyla. Thomlight Sparkle: Skyla. Thomas: His first word. Twilight: I'm so proud of you. few years later view Thomlight, now a teenage colt, and Twilight walking side by side and heading for Nyx's room Thomlight: I can't believe I actually have a sister! What does she look like, Mom? Twilight: You'll find out once we get there. reach Nyx's room and Twilight opens the door Twilight: Here she is. Thomlight: Hey, so, you must be my sister, Nyx. Nyx: to him Yep. That's me. Thomlight: the slits in Nyx's eyes Mom! She's Nightmare Moon! Go! You run whilst I hold her off! Twilight: No, Thomlight! She's not Nightmare! She looks like Nightmare Moon only her mane and tail are different. Thomlight: Oh. Sorry, for mistaking you for a villain. Nyx: That's okay. Twilight: Thomlight, Nyx was orphaned a long time ago and then Mako found her and then me and your father adopted her. Thomlight: Wow! I didn't know you had that much history. Nyx: Neither did I! Twilight: Why don't you two tell each other about yourselves. I'm going to go and visit Zecora so I'll put your father in charge. Thomlight: Okay, Mom. Nyx: Have fun at Zecora's! Twilight: Okay! leaves Nyx: So, what has mom been teaching you? Thomlight: She told about these weird train-like Transformers knowns as the Trainbots and the Deceptitrains. What's your life been like? Nyx: Well, I have encountered many villains such as Tirek, Diesel 10, Megatron, Starscream, Unicron, Nightmare Moon, Lockdown, and the Dazzlings. Thomlight: The Dazzlings? Who are they? Nyx: Sirens that were banished from Equestria a long time ago. Thomlight: Okay. So tell me about this Maximal guardian of yours. Nyx: His name's Cheetor. I met him a long time ago. And after a battle against a bad guy, Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals, said that he could be my guardian and since then, Cheetor has protected me from all kinds of danger. I could ask Primal to give you a guardian too. I'll ask him about it tonight. That's a promise. Thomlight: Really? You'd do that? Oh, you're the best sister ever. Nyx Nyx: Oh, sure. No problem. Anyways, do you want to meet the Maximals? Thomlight: Sure. and Nyx leave the room and enter the Axalon Nyx: Cheetor, Rattrap, Primal, Dinobot, Rhinox, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge. There's someone I want you to meet. Maximals come out and Optimus Primal steps forward Optimus Primal: Why hello there, Nyx. Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been? Nyx: Great actually, Primal. Thank you. This is my brother, Thomlight Sparkle. Thomlight: Hello. Optimus Primal: Greetings, Thomlight. I'm Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals. And this is Cheetor, Rhinox, Rattrap, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Blackarachnia, Silverbolt and Depth Charge. I presume that Nyx has told you about us. Thomlight: Correct. Nyx: Hey, Cheetor! Cheetor: Hey, squirt! Where've you been hiding yourself? Nyx: Well, I've been well. And I just want you to meet my brother, Thomlight Sparkle. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts